In wireless communication systems such as a long term evolution (LTE) system and a long term evolution advanced (LTE-A) system, when supporting a machine type communications (MTC) application with a large number of terminals, in order to reduce the cost of a terminal (i.e. an MTC terminal), i.e. an MTC terminal may be a low cost terminal, it can be specified that the MTC terminal can perform signaling or data processing only within a part of bandwidth in a system bandwidth.
However, how a base station and an MTC terminal transmit downlink control information is not provided in the prior art.